Repose the Heart
by Sugary-B
Summary: Hibari should be able to relax, Mukuro needs to get a clue and Byakuran is oblivious but having way too much fun being the split in-between them [1869 vs 10069 ft 2759]


_**AN** Presenting my second 1869 fic, yay! I came up with the idea after re-watching ep (I think) 176, and it's all planned out but so far only this part is fully written up, so please wait patiently for the rest._

_I had a bit of a hard time with the title because nothing seemed to work or sound good. I wanted it to say and have the feeling of 'not being able to relax when someone is interested in the person I like', but it couldn't be too heavy on that sort of feeling otherwise Hibari would seem out of character. To keep this note short, I'll just explain that 'repose' is another (and prettier) word for 'relax' and it's mean to convey the plot of the story which is that Hibari just wants to, and should, relax and do things as normal with Mukuro without having to feel like he should be concerned about Byakuran (who'll be in the next update). _

_Okay, I think that's everything I need to say for now. Please enjoy ^^_

* * *

The heels of black, leather polished shoes leave faint clicks as they go down the hallway of the third floor

But you can still stay that the hallway is dead silent.

It's not flooded with students from left to right rushing from a to b as per usual. That's because they're all in the school's break period gap which students spend engaged in social gatherings and eating whatever food they buy or have made and brought from home. Yes, this would make sense. Yet there's also the possibility of the empty hallway being the work of a threatening message (although he would argue and say that it was a '_strong suggestion_') that was  
delivered to every and any student for them to take full notice of, because being ignorant and having the nerve to ignore such a strict demand would not end well for the guilty party disturbing the peace.

It's worked, so the school can't completely be full of idiots.

The short journey ends in two more steps and Hibari now stands in front of a room with its door wide open, welcoming him back in to his prided room-a place he rightfully earned (by scaring his protesters in to voting that he get the spare room) and is in charge of as the Disciplinary Committee's leader. Being such a valuable asset to Namimori Middle High, to the town itself, gives Hibari a lot of passes from things that would normally require his participation. And so, the pass lets him enjoy his preference of being alone which in turn means he can stay far away from having to mix and socialise with anyone, two things he greatly detests.

Funny thing is though, Hibari's sure he had closed the door before he left. But now it's wide open, a bad sign that falsely says anyone is welcome.

However, he's not just anyone.

Hibari has a feeling he knows who the culprit is. Of all the idiots with enough nerve to be confident in the wrong places and at inconvenient times, and lack of common sense to steer clear of danger, a single specific individual comes to mind.

He walks in to the room with a confident stride to show he isn't particularly bothered and nothing is amiss, but spares a moment of contradiction to send an unpleasant gaze at the couch he in the center. He usually lays on it when he comes to this room but it's somehow occupied by an unwanted second party, a guest he certainly did _not_ invite in. Along with this room, the couch is one of the very few things in life that Hibari can say he actually likes, as he often rests on it instead of the school rooftop when the weather is bad. So it goes without saying that Hibari isn't pleased.

It hadn't worked, so the school can't completely be _free_ of idiots.

The Disciplinary Committee's leader seats himself in the tall, leather chair behind the Mahogany desk, like a king sitting on a throne. He attempts to acquaint himself with them both and brings himself forward with the wheels of the chair rolling in the same direction. A little too much force is used and Hibari has to place his palms against the desk to steady his movement and halt it before his stomach collides with the wooden furniture.

"...!" Hibari's bottom lip turns upwards and the top presses on to it as he holds back a frustrated grunt. He can't complain because there's nothing wrong with where he is now. And he can't say that the desk is inconvenient after he specifically asked for it to be ordered when he intimidated the student council and abused his status to win them over in to giving the Disciplinary Committee a larger budget.

He has paperwork to fill out and punishment forms to overlook, and he's just used to doing that on the couch where he can relax and the cushions can soothe the muscles he used reprimanding delinquents.

But since _this_ idiot is already here...

"Uh-aaaaaahh...haaaah." Comes a yawn from the occupant of the couch that's much too long and too carefree.

Hibari doesn't stop himself from noticing that '_this is what relaxation sounds like_'.

"You're noisy, be quiet."

"Mnhgn...ah..."

Hibari's eyes squint, his gaze hardening. "I know you can hear me, herbivore. Don't make me get up out of this seat."

The occupant of the couch lets out another long, and louder, yawn as they lift up their arms in time with their legs sticking out to stretch, like they've just woken up from a well needed nap.

_'It must be nice-'_ Hibari thinks, in awe of being reminded of the way he would always yawn and stretch a little after one of his naps. It is nice, but he's without a doubt being teased. '_-to spend the last moments of your life mocking your soon to be executioner'_ He adds, getting excited just thinking about all the areas of skin he can abuse and turn in to a disturbing colour.

"Kufufufu." The now wide-awake occupant chuckles. "You should know by now that saying such things is only going to encourage me, Kyoya."

"Shut up." Hibari says, aggressively. "If you're done being an eyesore then get out now."

"No, don't want to." Mukuro shakes his head and turns his body over to lay on his other side facing away from Hibari, and that seems to be that. He's determined to stay and he'll even go to sleep for real this time if he has to. He shows that he's prepared to be stubborn until the end by pulling the pillows around him closer and snuggling in to them to get comfortable, releasing a content sight later.

"You...!" Hibari can barely find the will to scold and waste his breath on the irritating and disobedient nuisance that is Rokudo Mukuro, the most annoying problem student he's ever dealt with to this very day. All the rest he could just beat up until they cried and turned blue and purple. But Mukuro welcomes the threats, laughs them off, loves them even. He does anything and everything to be the one to capture most of the school prefect's attention and precious time. Anyone would find that to be sweet and worthy of an 'aww'.

But not Hibari who, again, is _not_ just _anyone_.

Hibari evidently does leave his seat then and his swivel chair spins around madly from the quickness of his rise and it keeps on spinning as he marches over to the couch, set on giving Mukuro a brutal punch in the face or stomach. It depends on which will make him bleed enough for him to have to stop talking for a while.

But Mukuro was expecting the abuse and catches the frustrated fist before it can hit him and then pulls it in his direction and watches with a sickeningly large grin as the Disciplinary Committee leader follows as well and ends up on to of him, the hands that had suddenly shot out at the last minute now resting on the white, clean shirt covered chest of his tormentor.

"...?!"

Mukuro laughs softly, liking the stunned reaction. Part of him wanting to hold most of Hibari's attention, or if possible all of it entirely, is also because he wants to be the only one to make him react like this; frustrated to the point where he feels like abuse is the only solution and surprised via charming words or physical contact that'll make him swear on everything he pours his pride in to that the warm colouring flaring up in his face isn't him blushing-just like how he _isn't_ right now.

The cushions are disregarded as Mukuro holds and snuggles in to Hibari, enjoying how he squirms in protest as soon as he does. "You're so stiff and tense. Relax."

"I don't need you to tell me that." Hibari says as he keeps trying to remove the arm across his back. "Stupid herbivore, that was the plan but when I came here you were already on the couch. You had the good cushions too..."

"You're a lot better than any cushion-ah!" Mukuro winces as sharp knuckles insist on digging in to his side after their rough collision. "Ow!...You know," He sighs and gently rubs Hibari's tense back muscles. "I thought dating the school's scary prefect would have perks and give me passes to things."

"I'll allow you to pass up your life." Hibari tilts his head upwards and expectantly adds "Want to?"

"No thanks, I'd rather lay here all day...with you."

"...!"

Mukuro smiles down at the prefect as he refuses to look at him right now. "You're really cu-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be bitten to death."

"...Kyo-?"

"Don't talk." Hibari forcefully snatches up a handful of Mukuro's hair and holds it in a secure fist while he tilts his head up again and comes closer to press his lips against his, ensuring that no more words can leave his mouth so that he doesn't have to scold him whilst trying to convince himself that he's not honestly charmed at all by this nuisance.

But he is. Hibari likes the way Mukuro talks back and isn't afraid to put him in a corner. He likes how he's confident enough to do whatever he wants no matter what's going on or where they are. And right now, he likes how he isn't trying to take the lead but is a replica of someone sitting in the back of a moving car and taking everything in and enjoying the experience, the adventure of not knowing where he'll be led to but knowing that he wants to be led, wants to explore what may be dangerous because it'll be worth it. Hibari's lips feel squashed and thick as he kisses roughly against Mukuro's much softer and more loving ones that respond and act in time with both their tongues as they slide in and out of and tease each other's mouths.

"And that was...?" Mukuro wonders hen they pull away to catch their breath. He licks his lips for a sensory reminder and waits for a reply while trying to keep himself from getting _too_ excited.

"Compensation." Hibari answers. "Because you have delayed me working. You also entered this room and stole my couch without permission."

"Oya? Anything else you'd like me to compensate for?" Mukuro asks hopefully as his hand across the prefect's back moves further, getting closer to his ass.

Hibari slaps the hand away and quickly stands up, relieved to finally be free of the irritating clutches of his insatiable boyfriend. "I won't allow the school to be soiled by your sinful crimes." He says as he returns to the desk and sits down and gathers the paperwork together that need to be looked at and filled out before lunch ends, if that's possible considering how much time has been wasted already.

It should be fine, he can 'suggest' an extension and surely the teachers will understand and agree.

"No good. Kyoya, you're too strict!" Mukuro whines, arms outstretching and waving about in the air in attempt to reach out to Hibari and silently request that he return to his side, like a baby wanting to be picked up.

"I didn't hear you complain about me being strict when I handcuffed you the other night."

"Kufufufu, well...that's because you were compensating me that time."

"...Hmph." How he can quickly switch from whiny and disappointed to sly and perverted will never cease to amaze Hibari. Although he would prefer not to know the details. "Here, take this and leave already." Hibari commands as he slaps a filled out form down on to the desk and slides it away from him to the other end for it to be taken.

"What is it?" Mukuro asks when he finally leaves the couch and comes over to pick up the form and read the strict, loopy writing that he can recognise with ease. "...What?! You can't honestly expect me to-"

"Detention. Every day for a week." Hibari explains straightforwardly. "You will attend."

Mukuro sighs, but chooses to look at the silver lining in this. Detentions were usually supervised by a member of staff but they usually asked for Hibari to take over. He would be expected to decline and mention having better things to do but recently he's become rather fond of reforming a bunch of delinquents in to better behaved students (even if it is through the use of violent threats and dictatorship through fear).

So this only meant one sure thing.

"Very well then, it's a date."

* * *

_**AN** __I don't know exactly where this is going but I know thatI want Hibari and Mukuro to be as entertaining as I can possibly make them in this!_

___Thank god I managed to finish this and post it up, it's 00:40 and I'm tired! __Is this too short? Or do you think it's long? I've written longer tbh and I prefer that.  
But a__nyway, I sort of wanted Hibari an Mukuro to have this chapter alone for themselves, and it is only just starting so I can't put too much in, right? I'm hoping  
to read lovely comments soon! For now, I'm leaving you guys with a preview for what's going to come in the next part(s), so until then I'll see you again soon ^-^_

**|_ NEXT TIME!... _|**

_"It would appear that you're a few minutes late, Mr Prefect."_

_"Kufufufu, oh my-"_

_"Wow, this is pretty amazing. It's only my first day but my luck must be incredible if I have you as my seatmate. You're very attractive."_

_"Stop breathing, or I'll make you."_

_"Mukkun and I are...err, so to speak we're-wait, it doesn't matter!"_

_"Where do you find this much nerve to be so blatantly stupid right in front of me?!"_

_"Hibari-san, has something happened?"_

_"That honesty might get you hurt someday, soon."_

_"I can't just overlook it, stupid."_

_"Go die."_


End file.
